


Bloodwork

by Sephielya_J_Maxwell



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witch Hunters, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephielya_J_Maxwell/pseuds/Sephielya_J_Maxwell
Summary: One dark and rainy night, a whole lot of trouble finds its way into an unappreciative witch's shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This is just a little project of mine, so you might find some!

 

By this time of night, the entire city had gone quiet. The sound of heavy rain on pavement, the pitter of it on shop overhangs, and the splash of buses driving through deep puddles permeated the streets of downtown Seattle. Thunder rang out, drawing murmurs from the chilled inhabitants dwelling under bridges and waiting at bus stops, the only ones brave enough to be outside at this hour. Either you had somewhere to go, or you didn’t.

 

But somewhere among the back allies, there was a man who had nowhere to go, but he _needed_ to go somewhere fast. Worn tennis shoes slapped noisily on the wet pavement as he ran, blood drops staining a puddle that he leapt over. Slipping on a wet newspaper as he turned a corner, his body collided with the trash bins waiting there, knocking two of them over with a loud clattering of thick plastic and the jingle of glass as the garbage bags spilled out. “ _Fuck, fuck,_ ” he cursed under his breath, reaching down to press his hand over the slowly growing blossom of red that stained his light blue t-shirt at his right side. Heavy footfalls grew louder from behind him, and he stumbled over the fallen cans to continue his desperate flight.

 

Turn after turn, alley after alley, his only trail one of red drops and scattered trash. No matter where or how far that he ran, the footsteps behind him never faded. In a desperate bid, the man hopped up to grab onto a fire escape. Gritting his teeth and growling in pain, he pulled himself up with all his remaining strength, making it to the stairway. Blood shined in the light of the streetlamp as he let go to ascend, and in time it would be washed away in the rain. He reached the rooftop with some effort, trembling with exertion now. He heard the sound of metal grating from down below, and he didn’t bother to look behind him.

 

One great leap would carry him to the next roof, and after another few steps, the one after that. When he attempted a third however, his foot slipped on the black tar. He tumbled over the edge of the roof with a cry of panic, somersaulting through the air before he hit the sidewalk with a sickening thud. For a few seconds, the world returned to the sound of the rain. Then slowly, the man’s hands moved. He pushed himself up to sit, sobbing brokenly, his vision almost completely obscured by his wet hair. What he could see was a sign, in sprawling white letters,

 

‘Post Alley Oracle. Open M-F 9-9, Sat-Sun By Appointment Only. 206-***-2842. Ask for Lauren.’.

 

Licking his bloody lips, he grinned with desperate hope, nearly dragging himself to the door. The ringing of the bell that the door tripped startled him and he gave a yelp, allowing it to close noisily as he fell back to the floor. Not long after, a young man appeared. He stood at about 5’9’’, his long dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck, and his piercing green eyes almost seemed to look _through_ him from behind wire-rimmed glasses. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and sweat pants, with strange tattoos peeking out and trailing down his arms. He lifted his hand, but the man held up his own.

 

“Oh, _hell_ no. We’re closed.”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Just as Lauren slipped off his headphones, he heard the bell of the front door. Glancing down to his laptop, he confirmed it to be well past midnight. “The hell.” He muttered, grabbing his glasses from his desk and slipping them on. His chair creaked as he stood, bare feet on hardwood floor padding softly as he made his way to the stairs. From the loft he couldn’t see the front of the shop, so he descended them swiftly, muttering all the way. When he did finally turn the corner, he was startled by the sight he saw. There was a soaking wet man on his floor. A young man, with a golden-blond mop of curls on his head who seemed to be bleeding all over his mother’s Persian rug. The young man held his wounded side tightly while he lifted the other hand. When he opened his mouth to speak, Lauren saw the fangs.

 

“Oh, _hell_ no. We’re closed.”

 

“ _Where is she?_ ” The vampire croaked.

 

“We’re. Closed. Out!” Lauren pointed at the door, grabbing a rune-carved baseball bat from behind the counter.

 

“Where is she? Where is the witch? I claim sanct--!”

 

“ _No_!” Lauren raised the bat, approaching the vampire.

 

“ _Sanctuary_!” The wet, bleeding man shouted, covering his head with his arms.

 

“Fuck.” The end of the bat touched the floor, and the vampire looked up. He gave the grin of a madman, or perhaps just a very hopeless one.

 

“B-bring her out! Let me tell her!”

 

“I _am_ the witch, you sexist jackass.” Lauren lifted the bat, resting it over his shoulder. “Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my shop?” There was a pause.

 

“… _You’re_ Lauren?” The vampire asked, dumbfounded. He yelped as the bat was moved, thudding against Lauren’s open palm. “S-Sorry, I’m sorry!” He covered his head again.”M-My name is Dae! Th-there’s a hunter after me, you have to help me!”

 

“I don’t _have_ to do anyth… Hey!” Lauren frowned as the vampire began to crawl towards him, turning around as he made to move past him.

 

“No no, you have to! I haven’t done anything wrong! It was a mistake, I tried to tell him! I told him but he shot me! Oh God, it hurts.” It was only when the vampire was passing him by that he noticed just how _pale_ the man was. He looked like a drowned rat with big blue eyes and soft, full lips. Not that now was the time to notice something like that, he chided himself. With a heavy sigh, Lauren turned and headed for the counter that the vampire was now hiding behind. He grimaced when he stepped in the trail of blood and rainwater that Dae had tracked onto the hardwood floor as well as the rug. Dae sat with his back up against the counter, both arms wrapped around his midsection. He looked pale as a ghost, the red rims around his eyes giving him a sickly appearance.

 

“What did he get you with?”

 

“Some k-kind of… a-arrow.” Dae nearly stuttered out. “S-Silver I-I think.” He trembled as if he was cold, though that wasn’t possible. Vampires didn’t feel the cold.

 

“Which would be why you’re bleeding like as stuck pig. Still, an arrow? What is this, the Goddessdamned dark ages? Most hunters these days use guns, and they go for the heart or head.” Lauren was frowning, crossing his own arms, though he still held the bat. Dae managed a small, trembling smile to the comment. That quickly vanished as the front door opened. The bell jingled, old wood creaked, and boots stepped onto the wet rug with heavy thuds. Lauren looked the newcomer over slowly, his shoulders pulling up defensively. He was a rather tall man, 6’4’ by his best estimate, with a body like a brick house. Short brown hair puffed out from under his cowboy hat, and his long leather coat dusted the floor he walked on. On his lapel was a pin, subtle, but it didn’t escape the witch’s notice; a wolf’s head with a sword through it. He grit his teeth.

 

“Greymane.” He muttered. The Hunter smiled, resting his crossbow on his shoulder.

 

“Oh good, we can skip the introductions. I’m looking for a fugitive bloodsucker, wanted for attempted murder. Surely you won’t be getting in the way, will you? A nice witch like you, I doubt you want the trouble that kid would bring you.”

 

“Sorry, haven’t seen him.” Lauren suddenly changed his tune, and the vampire looked up in surprise. The Hunter lifted one eyebrow, glancing down to the trail of blood and water that led around to the counter where the vampire sat out of immediate sight.

 

“Is that so?” He asked slowly.

 

“Even if I _had,_ he might have been smart enough to claim sanctuary.” Lauren uncrossed his arms, holding the bat firmly in his right hand.

 

“You would harbor a _murderer_?”

 

“I didn’t k-kill anyone! She w-was fine, it w-was an a-accident!” Dae piped up, causing Lauren to give a grunt of annoyance. The Hunter gave a motion of his hand towards the counter.

 

“Give me the pathetic wretch and I’ll be on my way. I won’t even kill him near your shop.” He gave a wave of his crossbow and a wide, shit-eating smile.

 

“You know the law, Greymane. Once a Sup’ claims sanctuary, I can’t let him be—”

 

“Harmed on account of witches being a neutral party, due to the non-aggression treaty of 1914. Yes, yes, I get it.” He waved his hand. “But see, here’s the thing. It’s only a matter of time before he attacks you like he attacked that poor, innocent girl. He needs to be _put down_ like any rabid mongrel on the streets. If you give him to me now I can take care of the problem, and no one even has to know about this little distraction. It’s time to do the right thing, witch.” The Hunter rest his crossbow at his thigh, his finger on the trigger. Lauren glanced over to the vampire, who had begun to tremble so forcefully that the entire counter was shaking. Knick-knacks and trinkets rattled, a tree with necklaces hanging from it tinkled against one another, and the wood itself squeaked noisily. Dae’s wide blue eyes were fixed on him like he was a lifeline, blood-red tears streaking down his white face, fingers gripping his blood-stained shirt so tightly that his knuckles were bone-white.

 

“…Yeah, I don’t think so.” Lauren stated with a firmer tone. He narrowed his eyes back towards the Hunter, setting the end of the bat on the floor. “I think you need to leave.”

 

“You can’t be serious. Be _smart,_ witch. He can’t stay in here forever, and you’ll have a mark on this precious shop of yours. You don’t want to be known as a _fanger_ by the Greymane family.”

 

“The Greymanes can kiss my fucking ass!” Lauren snapped. “You’re not welcome here! Do not make me expel you.” Lauren picked up the bat only to slam the end down on the floor, resulting in a tremor that shook the entire building. The front door swung open noisily, and the wind from outside continued to jingle the bell as sheets of rain poured in from outside. “Get. Out.” He slammed the end down again, and the Hunter was pushed a step back by an invisible force.

 

“I’m going!” He growled, gripping his crossbow. “But the very _second_ your little _pet_ steps out of this shop, his head is going on a pike right outside!” The Hunter turned, storming out. The door slammed behind him, rattling the frosted glass. Lauren sighed, his shoulders relaxing at once.

 

 

 _The Godsdamned Greymanes… This kid is_ really _unlucky. He wasn’t kidding either. A Greymane’ll stalk a place for_ months _to get their kill._ Lauren thought as he slipped off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose.

 

“Thank you.” Came the quiet croak from the vampire behind his counter. “But… what am I going to do now? I don’t have anywhere else to go, even if I _could_ leave.”

 

“Settle down. We’ll just call your coven representative and get someone to come and…”

 

“Coven?” Dae cut in. Lauren gave a motion of his hand, replacing his glasses.

 

“Yeah, your coven. Who’s your Sire? Who is he affiliated with?”

 

“I don’t know anything like that! My Sire and I were always on our own. We moved from place to place for years. We’d be holed up in a hotel somewhere for weeks before one night we’d pack up and leave in a hurry. Sometimes right before sunrise, even though it was dangerous to be out during the day.” The vampire explained, his voice growing more distressed by the moment. “Th-then a w-week ago, I c-came back to find him dead! He h-had a-an… arrow in his heart, and his…” He swallowed hard, “His… head was… gone. Th-that m-man cut o-off his h-head while… he was p-paralyzed!” He lifted his hand to his throat in sudden realization. “He m-means it. That m-man is going to put m-my head on a pike!” He gave a dry sob, and then another, dissolving into his panic and once again shaking the counter with his trembling. Lauren groaned, resting the bat against the wall and rubbing at his face.

 

“It is way too late for this shit. An independent vampire kid with a Greymane of all hunters after him. My mother’s going to _kill_ me.” He muttered to himself. “Alright, alright, enough.” Lauren dropped his hands. Dae sniffled, looking up from his curled-up position against the counter.“No one’s going to put your head on a pike because I won’t let them, alright? Now stop crying and get up. We’re going to get you cleaned up and then I’m going to see if I can get a hold of someone who can represent you.” He held out his hand. Dae managed a weak and trembling smile, reaching out one bloodied hand. Lauren grimaced, but he grabbed the cold, wet hand with his own firmly. One good tug was all it took to pull the vampire to his feet. Now that he was standing, he realized that Dae was actually… a little taller than he was. Thinner, but about two and a half inches taller. “Come on, there’s a shower upstairs. It’s not exactly a luxury hotel, but it’ll get you clean. Mostly. And your blood won’t be the first that’s stained it.” He let go of Dae’s hand, looking at his own and contemplating what to do with it. With a sigh, he wiped it off on his dark sweatpants. With a flick of his wrist, the front door clicked as it locked.

 

Dae followed the witch like a lost duckling behind the shop’s wall into the back room. The room was lit with a dim light, shelves upon shelves of jars and bottles filling the large space. Dried herbs of all sorts hung on the walls and even on strings between shelves. It smelled of earth and spices, with an underlying scent of decay. They ascended the stairs slowly on account of Dae’s current lack of stamina, with Lauren coming up from behind him just in case his legs failed him. The loft had an overlooking view of the back part of the shop below. Lauren’s living area was somewhat sparse. There was an old green couch, a tv which sat on a plastic crate, and a heavily beat up wooden coffee table between them to the right of the stairs. To the left was a desk overlooking the shop, with a laptop and a radio, along with a small fish tank. Inside of it a silver and black betta fluttered around. A bed with a metal frame was situated towards the back of the loft. Next to it was a fridge, stove, cabinets and a microwave. Lastly there was an area sectioned off by a railing and curtain, almost like a hospital. Lauren approached this, pulling back the curtain to reveal the toilet, a sink with a mirror cabinet over it, and corner shower. The shower had its own small curtain, though it was little more than a 3’ by 3’ square of space with a lip to keep the water from overflowing and a drain in the middle.

 

“Home sweet home. Now come here and take your shirt off.” He motioned to Dae, who approached the ‘bathroom’ without hesitation. The vampire flinched heavily as he took his shirt off, and even Lauren felt his stomach flip when he beheld the wound on the vampire’s right side. The entry wound was originally star-shaped, indicative of the specialized head of the crossbow bolt that they Greymane’s use. However, it seemed to have been ripped out in panic, tearing a good-sized larger hole on the way out. The edges of the wound were red and inflamed. “Have you ever been hurt by silver before?” Lauren asked as he headed for the sink.

 

“No,” Dae sniffed, “Sire told me it could be bad. We could wear it, but getting cut or stabbed… or shot with it could be bad.”

 

“Yeah, it kind of blocks your normal healing ability temporarily. You’ll heal eventually, just takes time and fresh blood.” Lauren explained as he reached up to open the cabinet behind the mirror. He pulled out a wooden box, setting it on the sink and opening it. “Get in the shower. Undress as much as you want, ‘cause this is gonna,” He led off as Dae swiftly undid his pants, pushing them down along with his sopping wet boxers. “Heh, not exactly the shy type I see.” He said as Dae headed for the shower area.

 

“Never was.” Dae murmured as he stood waiting in the shower, covering himself modestly at least. “Clothes are ruined anyway. God, I just wouldn’t… stop bleeding. I actually thought I would die from it.”

 

“Doesn’t work that way.” Lauren said as he looped the thread through the curved needle. Dae’s eyes widened a bit.

 

“Wh…What’s that for?” He asked, pointing one hand.

 

“What the hell do you think it’s for? I’m going to need to stitch you up, or you’ll keep bleeding until you’re a damned husk. I can’t exactly get you fresh blood right now, so there’s no way you’re healing such a grievous wound all on your own tonight.” The witch stated as he picked up the thread and driver. “You’re going to want to sit down. Do you want something to bite?” Lauren also held up what looked to be a broken drum stick with a rag tied around it with dental floss. Dae swallowed, nodding slowly. “Good. Last thing I need is to hear your whining.” The witch said with a slight grin as he approached with all needed items. Kneeling down in front of the shower, he held up the drum stick. Dae took the item as if it was breakable, placing it in his mouth with a small frown at the teasing.

 

Grabbing a rag hanging on a hook in the shower, Lauren dabbed at the wound. Dae immediately whined into the gag, though he only flinched a little. Once it was dry enough to make the edges visible, the rag was set aside. Readying the needle and driver, he brought it to the smallest tear of the wound. As he worked swiftly, Dae’s hands curled into fists, breathing swiftly and shallowly through his nose. Red tears welled up again but didn’t fall, likely only on account of having little to no blood left in that unnatural body of his. Lauren patched the torn pieces of flesh together where he could, making the wound smaller, but not entirely closing it. Dae had really done a number on himself in his escape by the looks of it. As irritated as he was by the trouble Dae had just brought down on his head, Lauren’s aid was honest, and to the best of his ability. By the time he was finished, roughly five minutes had passed, and the wound looked almost clean.

 

“There we go. Not so bad, huh?” He reached up to take the gag from Dae’s mouth. The vampire relented it, and it was only then that Lauren really noticed those deadly fangs were still on display. “Put those away.” He said shortly. Dae covered his mouth.

 

“I can’t. Honestly, I’ve tried!” He professed, muffled by his hand. “I’m not what that man said, I’m not an animal! I can control myself, I swear I can. But I was so hungry, I hadn’t eaten since finding my Sire, and I accidently scared the girl I was with by letting her see my fangs before I went to kiss her. I promise, Mr. Witch, that was all I did!”

 

“Lauren, not ‘Mr. Witch’, and chill. I believe you.” Lauren stood up, carrying the used items to the sink. He turned it on to wash the needle and driver, cutting the thread and tucking the clean things back into the box. Closing it, he set it back into the mirror cabinet. “Take a shower, alright? I’ll get some dry clothes ready for you.”

 

“ _Thank you, Lauren._ ” Dae nearly whispered, his voice small for all his size.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lauren waved his hand as Dae stood, sliding the curtain closed. Once he heard the water running, Lauren moved over to the baskets that contained his clothing. He dug through them for a bit before he found a pair of jeans that were a bit too long on him and a clean t-shirt with a coffee house logo on it. He set it out on the bed, moving to grab one last item. The water stopped, and he heard the curtain open. Dae grabbed the nearest towel to place over his head and ruffle it, removing it and running clean fingers through that mop of curls. His skin was still pale as a sheet, but now that he wasn’t covered in blood and shivering, Lauren took the time to notice that the vampire’s body was rather well proportioned. Likely why his Sire chose him. “Clothes are on the bed.” Lauren said from his desk, sitting at the seat and watching as Dae dabbed himself off with a towel. He caught the witch staring however, and he gave a small jolt as if he just realized that he was naked. Covering himself with the towel, he hurried over to the bed to dress as Lauren chuckled. What a weird vampire. Once Dae was dressed, Lauren approached with one hand in his pocket and the other loose at his side.

 

“Now lay down, you’re gonna want to sleep some of this off. You’ll find that helps too, sleeping. Your body won’t feel as hungry while you’re out, so it passes time between now and your next meal. You might want to stay awake because you’re scared, but _trust_ me. _No one_ is going to hurt you while I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. Alright?” Lauren asked, raising one eyebrow. Dae’s expression was wrought with worry, but he sat down on the side of the bed.

 

“I’ll try.” He agreed obediently as he lay down on his back.

 

“That’s a good boy. Now give me your hand.” Lauren held out his own, and Dae readily reached out. The silver hand-cuff snapped closed quicker than Dae could even realize what happened, and he allowed his arm to be lifted to the bars of the bed frame where the other end was snapped closed around.

 

“L-Lauren, what--?”

 

“Hey, settle down.” Lauren’s voice was surprisingly soothing now, contrary to all his rough speech earlier. “This isn’t exactly because I don’t trust you, alright? But you’re not _just_ starving anymore. You’re wounded. I’ve seen this before. Once this adrenaline dies down, you’re gonna be _dying_ to get a fresh drink. You’ll beg, you’ll shout, you’ll cuss and cry. Then when you don’t get what you want, you run the risk of attacking for it.”

 

“I’d rather die than hurt you after what you’ve done for me!” Dae protested passionately, though he never once so much as tugged at the cuff.

 

“I know, I know. But this isn’t within your control. Believe me. It’s something… inside you. Something stronger than your willpower can handle.” Lauren reached down, running his fingers through those wet curls. Dae closed his eyes, his expression pained, though he actually leaned into the touch.

 

“ _I’m scared._ ” He whispered. “ _What if he comes back in, and I can’t move_?”

 

“That’s not going to happen. I have this place warded so tightly that the devil himself couldn’t get in here. So settle down and do what I say. It’s time to rest.” He slid his fingers free, and Dae opened his blue eyes, fangs still out as he chewed at his lower lip.

 

“…Alright. Thank you, Lauren.” He murmured. Lauren gave a click of his tongue, standing as he waved his hand.

 

“Don’t mention it. Not every day I get to cuff a cute vampire to my bed.” He said with a snort, and _that_ brought out a small smile from Dae.

 

“You think I’m cute?” He asked with a deceptive innocence. Lauren picked up a pillow and shoved it over his face.

 

“Shut up and sleep. I’ll be on the couch.” He muttered, face a bit red as his own tease was thrown back at him. He headed for the couch as Dae chuckled behind him.

 

 _Fuck me,_ the witch thought, _Tomorrow’s going to be hell._

 

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Come morning, the world was left in a blanket of grey. The rain was still coming down heavily outside, so business was slow. The occasional teen girl wanting a way to get a boy to notice her, the jilted wife wanting revenge on her husband, or a husband wanting his wife to forgive him. The usual. What he provided was usually some bitter tasting water with food coloring and a shot of whiskey or cinnamon liquor for a burn. When people believed that they couldn’t fail, they often gained the courage to succeed. ‘It has to come from the heart,’ he’d tell them, ‘Only then will the magic work. If your heart is untrue, it will fail.’ Not that it stopped angry customers from returning now and then, blaming him for everything from having another affair to tripping and breaking a toe.

 

Of course he provided very real magic for those who needed it. A girl whose mother was dying of cancer sought a little more time with her. A young man whose father was an alcoholic wished that he would stop drinking. A woman who was aging feared she would always be unloved. Even a boy whose dog was sick whose parents wished to put the animal down. For these individuals, he dipped into his potions from the back. A potion of stasis, a mixture that would make alcohol intolerable to the father for a year, a little glamour sight for the already pretty and good-hearted woman to make her see herself just a little prettier in mirrors and photos, and though it taxed his reserves, a potent healing potion for a simple dog. What could he say; Lauren had a fondness for animals. A human life might be above his abilities, but a dog was not.

 

The majority of his afternoon was spent on the phone with various coven representatives, trying to find someone to collect the wounded and staving vampire handcuffed to his bed. With most of his efforts fruitless, the sun was already setting by the time that he got off the phone with the last frustrating thrall. Slamming the phone down, Lauren brought his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the nail, his knee bouncing in irritation. What was he going to do now? As if on cue, he heard a muffled shout from the upstairs loft. Hopping off his stool, he headed for the back of the shop. “Dae?” He called up the stairs as he reached them, ascending at an even pace.

 

“W-what is that thing?” Dae asked, causing Lauren to quicken his pace a bit. What he saw when he reached the top was not entirely unexpected. Dae was curled up by the head of the bed, a look of disgust and confusion on his face. At the end of the bed sat a frog. A very large, _very_ fat frog. It was almost the size of a soccer ball, though not as rounded. The frog released a sound like a bubbling gurgle, hopping towards the vampire. Dae gave another yelp, pulling his feet in more. Lauren couldn’t help but laugh at the display, the brief relief much needed after his day. Adjusting his glasses, he headed for the bed.

 

“Aww, that’s just Gurble. Careful, you’ll hurt his feelings.” Lauren reached down to pat the frog on its head, resulting in a sad gurgling and one chubby, stubby arm moving up to wipe the place touched several times.

 

“What the heck is he? I mean, he looks like a frog but, he’s… huge!” He made a motion with his free hand, a lumpy circle as if he was trying not to hurt the frog’s feelings by calling him fat. Lauren snorted, using his hand to urge the frog to jump off the bed.

 

“He’s a pixie frog, and he’s my familiar. Don’t get me started. He knows he’s not supposed to greet guests like this, but he just can’t help himself. _Can_ you, Gurble?” The witch asked raising one brow as the frog hopped towards the stairs, gurgling and plopping with every hop. Lauren sighed as Dae relaxed a great deal, uncurling from his position to sit up normally, one hand in his lap while the other remained cuffed to the bed. Now that he got a good look at the vampire, he held back a grimace. That skin was paper-white and taut across his skin, hollowing his cheeks, and the red rims about his eyes even more pronounced. Clearing his throat, Lauren flipped up the end of the blanket that Gurble had been sitting on so that he could sit on dry bed sheets. “So… I called all the major covens today.” He couldn’t meet Dae’s eyes, though the vampire looked curious. After a moment of silence, Dae prompted;

 

“And?”

 

“And it’s not good. Your Sire, Gregory Bishop, was an outcast. He was a deserter moving from place to place to escape their detection. Covens protect their own, but deserters and unregistered vampires aren’t afforded their protection. When he left, and doubly so when he made you, he broke multiple coven laws. They were searching for him for quite some time, but he always evaded them. It’s why you sometimes had to pack up and leave just before sunrise.” He took a slow breath, finally giving the vampire a glance. Dae looked as if he wanted to cry, but they both knew there was no blood left to give. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Dae… But you’re on your own. A Lostchilde. The thrall I spoke with agreed to—”

 

“The what?”

 

“Sorry, I keep forgetting you don’t know jack about…anything.” Lauren’s hand swept through his inky-black bangs. “A thrall is a human who is under the influence of a vampire. They receive doses of blood on a monthly basis usually, and the vampire drinks from them, which keeps them in connection with their master. Vampire blood is a pricy commodity; it’s even sold on the black market.” He waved his hand. “I’ll teach you more later, but look, Dae, I got him to agree not to hunt you down. The covens are off your back for now. That means we only have to deal with the Greymanes.” That was a huge ‘only’, but the last thing that Dae needed right now was to know just how bad that news still was. Dae dropped his gaze to the bed sheets, falling into silence. The air grew thick with it the longer than it went on, but Lauren wasn’t about to break it, allowing the vampire to process the information on his own time. After what felt like hours, Dae spoke up softly.

 

“We?” He asked, lips barely moving. Lauren gave a small sigh of relief.

 

“Yeah, _we_. I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t want this kind of trouble. But I had no idea that you had nowhere to go, that this situation wouldn’t be remedied with a phone call. I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but,”

 

“No,” Dae shook his head swiftly, looking up again, “You’re not an asshole, Lauren. You’ve already done so much for me! A-and how could anyone blame you for not wanting this kind of trouble?” The handcuff clinked against the metal bar as Dae shifted, facing Lauren fully. His voice was tight, a bit hoarse almost, “I really… appreciate everything you’ve done. But maybe, maybe it’s not fair to make you take care of me like this. You said it yourself, I’ll be dangerous.”

 

“This is sounding a lot like ‘you should kick me out’, and I’ll stop you right fucking there. You claimed sanctuary, Dae. Your selfish ass Sire taught you one good thing, and that was it. He obviously knew that his past would catch up with him sooner or later. I don’t know what he did to get the Greymanes after him, but it doesn’t matter. You have to understand I,” a thick swallow, “Have a history with trouble. I promised someone that I wouldn’t allow any more to get in the way of my studies. It’s a promise I’m willing to break for your situation. That’s all that I have to say about the matter, got it?” There was another bout of silence, Dae chewing on his full lower lip, fangs prominent.

 

“…Alright.” He murmured at last, giving a weak smile.

 

“Good. One last thing about the covens. You’re officially Dae Lostchilde from this day on. Traditionally a childe takes on the name of his coven, but being that no one is claiming you, the proper title is Lostchilde. I encourage you to go with it. If you keep your nose clean long enough, the Bishops might accept you back.”

 

“If I survive that long.” Dae said somewhat dejectedly, but with a note of black humor.

 

“You will.” Lauren assured. “Look, I’m sure you’ll start feeling better once we can get you fed. I called a few of my contacts; I’m just waiting for some callbacks. I hope you’re okay with animal blood. Pig or cow, most likely. Don’t worry, no cats or dogs.” He stated with a wry grin. Dae scrunched his nose up at the thought.

 

“Never tried it. Never wanted to, but right now I’m sure I could drink a horse.” Dae swallowed, his mouth and throat dry and scratchy. “Does water help?”

 

“I have no idea, but it can’t hurt to try. You’ll probably throw it up later though, so I’ll bring you a trash bucket.” Lauren stood up from the bed, heading for the kitchenette near it. He reached into the cupboard, grabbing an old, cleaned out glass jelly jar and turning on the facet. It rattled and the pipes complained for a moment, but clean water poured out. He filled the jar half-way before carrying it over to the bedside. Holding it out at arm’s length, he ignored the hurt look that Dae gave him, the vampire reaching out to take it. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed. And swallowed, and swallowed, downing the whole thing.

 

“ _Ahh…_ That does actually feel a little better. I’m still starving, but it wet my throat at lea…” He led off, his stomach flipping. Lauren turned and ran for the small trash bin by his desk, snatching it to bring it back over. Dae took the bin with his free hand, promptly vomiting forth the clear water he’d just drank. He sniffed when he was through, coughing a few times. “I-I don’t get it! I used to pretend to eat and drink all the time to blend in!”

 

“Calm down.” Lauren sighed, though his voice lacked true irritation. “Your body is starving. It doesn’t want water or food that you can’t digest. It wants blood, and lots of it. But you said your throat feels a little better, right?” The witch watched as Dae set the basket down, the vampire wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Y-yeah. Thank you for that.” He swallowed easier now. “I’m actually feeling a little tired… Do you mind if I sleep some more?”

 

“No, sure. Of course. I have some things to do down in the shop anyway, so sleep all you want.” Lauren offered, bending down to take the basket. He brought it over to the shower to dump it down the drain, glad that it had been empty of rubbish.

 

“Sorry for… hogging your bed.” Dae mumbled as he slid back down to lay on his back, trying to adjust his arm to get comfortable. Lauren gave a wave of his hand as he headed for the stairs.

 

“It’s nothing. The couch is plenty comfortable.” He lied. “Now shut up and sleep. I have work to do.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Dae pulled the blankets up to his chin, even if he couldn’t actually feel cold. He was starting to shiver despite that, and it was a matter of body memory.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Dae awoke to the feeling of weight being added to the mattress at his side. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see none other than the witch leaning over him, Lauren’s long ink-black hair falling over his shoulders. “Are you still hungry?” Green eyes behind glass were dilated and narrowed slightly, brows furrowed.

 

“What?” Dae asked sleepily, his body feeling heavy, head fuzzy.

 

“Hunger. Do you feel it?” Lauren asked, his voice strangely low and soothing. Dae could feel a horrible crawling, twisting feeling in what used to be his stomach. Except that the hunger he felt wasn’t just there, somehow… it was as if there was a black hole right in the middle of his body. The sensation of a constant tugging and emptiness was unbearable.

 

“Yes!” He hissed through his teeth. He could feel his fangs pressing into his lower lip, gleaming and ready to sink into warm flesh.

 

“Well then…” Lauren reached up, pulling his hair over to one side of his neck, leaving the other bare. A vain stood out among that slender throat.

 

“N-no…” Dae whimpered, shaking his head. “Not your neck, I… I thought I could… but I can’t! I-I mean I’m not sure I can control it!” The vampire jumped when Lauren thrust his wrist forth instead. He took in a swift breath, _smelling_ the blood underneath that pale skin. The blue veins lay just under it, practically throbbing. “Al…alright.” Dae agreed with another whisper, as if he didn’t want to wake someone sleeping nearby. His free hand came up, snatching a hold of Lauren’s arm as he opened wide. Fangs pierced flesh and the font of blood filled his mouth immediately. He swallowed in heavy gulps as Lauren groaned in pain, the vampire’s grip growing tighter unconsciously. He drank and he drank, but much to his alarm, his hunger was anything but fulfilled. It was _growing._ Opening his eyes, he met Lauren’s gaze. He caught sight of his own reflection in Lauren’s glasses. Sallow skin, sunken cheeks, red-rimmed eyes. Blood ran down past his lips and over his chin as he lay there swallowing mouthful after mouthful, never touching the pit of starvation that consumed him whole.

 

_Rabid mongrel._

  
The Hunter’s words rang in his ears, and he released his hold on Lauren’s wrist. “No!” He shouted in protest, blood spilling from his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, covering his face with his one free arm while the other pulled at the cuff. Everything went silent. There was no sound at all, not from Lauren, and certainly not from himself. After a few moments of this Dae grew worried, wondering if he’d taken too much blood. Opening his eyes, he gasped. Hovering above him now was the cowboy hat wearing Hunter, and he had a crossbow gun aimed directly at Dae’s heart.

 

“I’m gonna _enjoy_ killing a craven pest like you.” The Greymane said, his voice dripping with acid. “I’ll spear you like a fish, and use my rustiest saw to slice through that scrawny neck of yours.” His finger gave the trigger a bit of pressure and the gun creaked, string taut and quivering with pent up energy. Dae whimpered helplessly, his hand hovering above the crossbow, afraid that if he touched it that it might fire. “And when I’m done with you, I’ll teach that God-forsaken _witch_ a thing or two about respecting a Greymane.”

 

Something snapped like a rubber band against his chest. No, from _within_ it. Anger swelled like a storm cloud. “ _No._ ” He growled, grabbing the crossbow tightly around the middle. _Shk_! The trigger was pulled, but the bolt stayed. The gun was cracking under the strength of the vampire’s iron grip. “ _You won’t touch him._ ” Dae could feel his fangs again, his hunger. He’d thought it was a weakness, but now he realized that it was something that made him stronger. The Hunter’s expression shifted from hate to one of surprise.

 

“Do you hear it, Dae? His racing heart.” Turning his gaze to the side, Dae spotted a familiar face. His Sire’s decapitated head lie on the pillow beside him, close enough for their noses to touch. His short brown hair was matted and dusted with dirt, brown eyes lightless. Bloodless and as sunken as his own, the corpse head’s lips moved, his voice as clear as ever. “Can you hear his blood rushing in his veins? You have him. Now… _feed._ ”

 

Dae let loose a feral scream, the gun snapping in two under his punishing grip. He sat up, one fist curled into the lapel of the Hunter’s coat. With one mighty yank, the bar that he was cuffed to bent and groaned, and with another it broke in half. The Hunter grabbed his shoulder tightly, but he couldn’t stop the smaller man from pushing him onto his back. Dae was on top of the Hunter, fangs tearing into the man’s thick neck. _Blood._ A gushing river of it, spraying across his face like a font of life. He sealed his mouth over the jagged gash, and he _drank…_

“…ae.” He heard a voice somewhere in the back of his mind. “…ae. Dae. _Dae_!”

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Dae’s eyes opened, lips parted for a gasp. He wasn’t swallowing blood but air, and he was shaking all over. Lauren hovered over him, brows drawn in concern. His hand was on Dae’s shoulder where he’d been shaking him. His eyes snapped towards it, honing in on the blue veins that he’d dreamed of. Lauren noticed this, and he jerked his hand back, half standing up. Dae’s expression fell, and he looked up to the witch, eyes wide as a kicked puppy. “I-I wasn’t g-going t-to…” His stuttering was back.

 

“No, I know.” Lauren said, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly. “It’s started.”

 

“Wh-what has?”

 

“I told you, it’s the hunger. The beast, the frenzy, your kind have many words for it. It’s like… an addiction. One you can never recover from. If we don’t get you some blood, very soon, you’re going to start lashing out.” Lauren explained, sitting on the side of the bed by Dae’s knees. The vampire’s eyes glazed over, recalling his nightmare. His shivering increased, and he gave a dry sob.

 

“I d-don’t want to hurt anyone.” He said miserably. “My… my Sire. He hurt someone. We were running for days, and he was _so_ hungry.” Dae’s words were rushed, his teeth chattering. “A young man we picked up, h-he… Gregory, he drank so fast. I begged him to stop! H-he mocked me. Told me I was spoiled, I was sheltered, and it was his fault. I-I don’t know what got into him all of the sudden. Knowing what I do now, I wonder if… he was just tired of running. But, how could he do this to _me_?” The vampire asked, his eyes imploring the witch to have an answer. “H-he had to know they’d hunt him! I _trusted_ him, Lauren. I _loved_ him.” He clenched his jaw to stop it from shaking for a moment.

 

“I know, kid.” Lauren rest his hand on Dae’s knee.

 

“I’m not a kid, you know. I might look it, but I’m not. And I don’t mean any of that new-age ‘I have an old soul’ or ‘I’ve seen some shit’ bull.” Dae swallowed, fighting to calm himself. “Gregory changed me when I was nineteen, but that was… I should be about twenty six by now.” He murmured the last bit. Lauren snorted.

 

“Well, _I_ have an old soul, and I’ve _definitely_ seen some shit. But fine, you’re older than me, but not by much.” He patted his knee. “And don’t knock new-age. I draw a lot of my inspiration from the genre.” He teased. Dae gave a small smile, though his expression shifted into one of something resembling pain a moment later. He placed his free hand over his side, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“ _Nnh._ The stitches feel like razor-wire when I move too much. I’ve never felt as much a corpse as I do right now. I must look really terrible.” He recalled his dream, and how he had looked reflected in Lauren’s glasses. Suppressing a shudder, he looked to the witch again. Lauren swallowed, giving an effortless smile and a small shake of his head.

 

“Nah, you’ve just got this whole… nosferatu thing going.” He gave a wave of his hand. Dae’s eyes widened a touch, and then he gave a short laugh, even if it ended as he knew it would, with him groaning and holding his side.

 

“I can’t _believe_ you’d joke about that! Haha-ow, y-you really know how to ch-cheer a guy up, owow.” Dae closed his eyes again, brows furrowed, but a faint smile on his pale lips.

 

“I do try.” Lauren said, pretending to check out his nails. When he saw that Dae’s eyes weren’t opening after a moment, he lifted his hand from the vampire’s knee. “Should I let you sleep?” The second he asked, Dae’s eyes snapped open.

 

“No!” He said loud enough to earn a small jolt from Lauren, who stared at him curiously. Dae offered a weak shadow of a smile. “Sorry. Sorry, I uh, I don’t want to have any more nightmares.”

 

“So that’s why you were thrashing around like that. No one can blame you for having nightmares, considering.” Lauren said knowingly. “If you want, I can give you something to help. I can’t promise you won’t throw it up, but it would help keep you from having dreams. Ideally I’d put it in a dose of blood for you-”

 

“Normally? You treat vampires?” Dae’s interest was piqued, searching for a little more confidence that Lauren wasn’t going to turn him out at any moment.

 

“Sometimes. I told you, I have a history with trouble. I don’t care who or what wanders into my shop. If they have money and they’re not shady as shit, I’ll see what I can do. You’d be surprised at how many sleepless vampires there are. Especially ones with nightmares. Same goes for a lot of Sup’s, and for that matter, even witches like me.” Lauren placed one hand on the other side of Dae’s legs, leaning to the side a little.

 

“You said that word before… Soup.” He sounded it out slowly, a puzzled look on his expression.

 

“Sup’? Alright, they do sound similar, I’ll give you that. But it’s short for a Supernatural. Vampires, were’s, the odd kelpie, siren, or other fae.” A grin spread across his face at the look of surprise on Dae’s face. “Oh yeah, they’re out there. You don’t see them much at all though, and when you do you know things are serious enough for them to show themselves. Vampires used to be the same way, but somewhere along the way my mother says they got greedy. The shadows weren’t good enough for them anymore. They wanted some limelight, power, and above all easier feeding. That’s how the Covens got started. Your Sire came from one of the biggest, so you’re lucky I was able to get them off your back.” He brought his free hand up to rub at the arm he leaned on.

 

“Thank you.” Dae murmured. Lauren snorted, waving his hand.

 

“I don’t say it for a thank you. Thank you doesn’t pay bills, and this shithole’s more expensive than you’d think. A warehouse and shop in downtown Seattle? Once you’re up and on your feet, we’ll find a nice use for you.” Lauren sat up now, patting Dae’s thigh before he stood.

 

“I’ll gladly do anything. I owe you my life.” Dae professed quietly, a little bit of hope finally shining in those blue eyes.

 

“You said the magic words. No going back now.” Lauren lifted his hands as he stepped backwards, grinning. “I’ll have you sweeping floors and feeding Gurble before you know it.” He turned on his heel, giving a little wave. “Be back in a sec.” Lauren’s bare feet made hardly a sound as he descended the stairs into the dimly lit warehouse below. He walked among the tall wood and metal shelves, grabbing a jar of this and a sprig of that, balancing them all on in his arms as he headed for his workspace. A long wooden table with a few Bunsen burners and various other utensils one might usually associate with either science or cooking. The sprig of belladonna was first to go into the mortar, picking up the pestle in the other hand to begin the task of grinding it down to a fine powder. He had extract somewhere around here, but there was no need. This wasn’t mere alchemy that he was dealing with today, but a real potion. And potions required the traditional method, a certain ceremony.

 

“ _Asloc perje tu kolos_.” He murmured as he ground away, finding the action and the sound almost soothing. It was the part of his job that he loved, after all. Dealing with the clients he could do without. He’d never been a people person, much to his mother’s constant agitation. “ _Personae cala kris._ ” Setting the mortar down, he spread out a silk cloth. Tipping the mortar, he tapped out the resulting powder and pieces of the belladonna sprig. The rest of the ingredients were added to the silk; fresh spider’s web, a dried chamomile flower, and a bit of lavender for flavor. Finally, he held his hand over the pile, a needle at his finger.

 

_Sorry, mother._

 

“You fucking owe me.” He whispered under his breath, pricking his finger. A single drop of blood welled up, grew heavy in size, and slipped down from the tip of his finger. He pulled it away swiftly before any more could fall, bringing it to his mouth. The blood sizzled as it touched the ingredients, giving off a red smoke. Setting the needle aside, he stood and reached for a small metal tea strainer. Wrapping the silk square into as good a ball as he could, he squeezed it into the strainer. Into a waiting ‘kettle’ it went, a small metal pot on a nearby Bunsen burner. There was a jug of water nearby, as he’d been working just before he was distracted by Dae’s nightmares, and he used that to fill it. Turning the flame to high, he jumped at the sound of the shop door’s bell. It couldn’t be 9pm just yet, and so he sighed and made his way towards the shop, pulling his finger from his mouth.

 

He was greeted by the sight of none other than the tall, cowboy hat wearing hunter. Only today, Mr. Cowboy had traded in his previous getup for a pair of tight-fitting jeans that hugged his well-toned thighs, a white tshirt with some sports logo on it, and a leather jacket. His hat, though, was still present. His hand went for his bat, but the man held up his hands. “Woah there, sister.” The hunter patted the air. “I come with a message.”

 

“I don’t want any fucking messages from you people.” Lauren spit out, crossing his arms and cocking his hip casually.

 

“Yeah, he said you’d say that. And _I_ told him never to stick his dick in crazy, but he--” The man stopped when Lauren grabbed the bat, hands up again, though his hazel eyes glinted with mischief. “Put the goddamned bat down, we both know you’re not going to use it.”

 

“Oh, we both know that, do we?” Lauren raised a brow, tightening his grip as he lifted the bat. “Tell me what that asshole said and be on your way.”

 

“Have it your way.” The man shrugged. “He said ‘Don’t go down this road again.’ And some other shit I don’t care to repeat. That was the jist of it.” The hunter grinned as Lauren’s face gained a bit of color, pure rage in his expression. “Would you rather I say it word-for-word?”

 

“Get the fuck out.” Lauren’s voice was flat.

 

“Gladly. This place stinks of patchouli and blood.” He glanced down to the carpet, where Dae’s blood still stained it. Lauren had done his best to scrub the rug, but blood was a bitch to get out. The hunter turned his back, giving a little wave without turning his head. “ _Adiós, bruja_.” The door creaked open, then closed as gently as possible, the bell jingling softly. Lauren dropped the bat, allowing it to clatter noisily to the floor. Walking to the door, he locked it loudly, closing time or not.

 

“Mother fucking Greymanes. Don’t tell me what to fucking do. I swear to the Gods,” He muttered to himself as he headed back towards the warehouse. Heading over to the kettle, he could see that the water was now a dark purple-red. Removing the strainer, he picked up a teacup he’d left sitting there. Finishing off the long-cold tea himself, he carefully refilled the cup with the steaming potion. Humming to himself as he headed back towards the stairs, he took this time to calm himself. Showing Dae any agitation would only stir the vampire up more. As he neared the top of the stairs, he spoke up, “Sorry about that. He’s gone now.” He spotted the lump of covers on the bed, the arm cuffed to the headboard’s railing sticking out. “Dae?” Lauren asked as he came closer, frowning a little. The covers slid down enough for the vampire to peek out. He swallowed, putting on a sheepish smile, but Lauren could see that he was shaking.

 

“I-I heard his v-voice and… H-haha, pretty s-stupid, huh? L-like the covers are going to do anything against a hunter.” He coughed, sitting up slowly. The handcuffs clanked against the bar, that arm outstretched a bit.

 

“Natural reaction.” For a kid, but he didn’t speak that part out loud. Lauren came to sit on the side of the bed, just out of arms reach again. He held out the cup, which Dae moved to take from him carefully. Steam still drifted lazily upwards from the deep red surface, and the vampire held it in his hand with a slight smile.

 

“The warmth feels nice. I know I can’t _feel_ cold, but I can feel warmth. Maybe it’s something that’s familiar still; I can’t say for sure why I like it so much. Sleeping next to a warm body makes me feel like I’m still alive.”

 

“If that was an invitation, I’ll have to decline. At least until you’re feeling better.” Lauren teased, his grin small but knowing. Dae actually gave a little jump, managing not to spill the tea as he looked up to meet those mischievous green eyes.

 

“No! I-I mean sorry, that wasn’t appropriate to say,”

 

“Bullshit.” Lauren snorted. “Nothing wrong with saying something like that. You’re fine.” He crossed his arms, bending one knee so that he could get comfortable and face the vampire on the bed. Dae lowered his eyes to the cup, swallowing.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m not used to people _knowing._ The vast majority of our meals were clueless young men or women. Gregory got angry with me if I talked like that; calling me ungrateful and saying I was insulting the gift that he gave me.” Dae explained, licking his lips swiftly. “He was my world. He made sure of it, I can see that now. All the things he didn’t tell me, how angry he got when I asked about others like us. He never got physical with me or anything, but he could get really scary at times.” He lifted the cup, lips pressed to the edge. Tipping it slowly, he meant to sip it. The second that the liquid touched his tongue, his lips parted further. Brows lifted as he drank in heavy swallows, draining the cup within about three of them. His tongue came forth to lick at the inside of the cup, the hand gripping it trembling slightly.

 

“Its empty, Dae.” Lauren spoke up, reaching out for the cup. Dae seemed reluctant to give it up, giving a high whine.

 

“Can I have more? Please? It’s so good, Lauren. For a second I forgot that I was hungry!”

 

“I know, that’s how it works. Now you just have to,” he pried the cup from Dae’s fingers, “Lie down and sleep. No hunger, no nightmares, just—” He stopped when his wrist was grabbed tightly. “ _Dae._ ” The witch growled, flinching.

 

“Please please, just a little more? That’s all, I promise! Just a drop, a few drops, _please Lauren,_ ” He held tight as Lauren tried to jerk his arm free. The witch took a deep breath, attempting to calm his own racing heart. It was only his wrist, but he felt as if those fangs were at his neck. Knowing that one good pull could make that a reality, he was close to panic.

 

_Don’t go down this road again._

 

“Let. Go.” Lauren spoke slowly, sharply. His voice was low, even, and commanding. Dae whined again, but his fingers slowly released. Lauren jerked his arm away, his breathing barely controlled.

 

“ _Sorry,_ ” Dae whispered, brows furrowed, catching sight of the marks his fingers had left behind. “ _Oh God, Lauren, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me._ ”

 

“Stop.” Lauren muttered through clenched teeth, closing his eyes. “I do know, and it’s not your fault. I’m not mad at _you,_ okay?” He opened them slowly, fixing the vampire with a tired expression. Oh yes, he knew exactly what it was. That single drop of blood had been enough to spark a powerful spike in hunger for the already suffering vampire. He wouldn’t have done it if he thought the potion might sink in otherwise. It was the only way. “ _I’m_ sorry.” He said reluctantly. “Now just lay down, alright? It should take effect soon.” He frowned as Dae lay down, covering his head with the blanket again. “Hey, what did I…? Godsdamnit, Dae. Look you _controlled_ yourself. Starving and desperate, you let go of me. I’m fine. Now sleep it the fuck off while I see about that blood shipment.” He sighed, turning his back and heading for the kitchenette near the bed. Dae didn’t speak, and Lauren told himself that the potion was simply taking effect. He felt bad, and he was angry at himself for feeling bad, almost angry at Dae for _not_ breaking his trust. “Gods, I’m fucked up.” He whispered to himself.


End file.
